chainofheartsfacetimefandomcom-20200214-history
Wren Waneta
Wren Waneta is a student at Sky High school on Chain of Hearts. She is a character played by Cyberweasel89. History Much of Wren's history is largely unknown and unexplained. Personality Wren is cheerful, optimistic, and perky, known for always smiling and looking at the bright side of things. She is friendly with just about everyone, always the social butterfly and seeing the good in people. She is energetic, but not hyperactive, with a disposition that can brighten an entire room. Though she rarely gets angry, she is not afraid to make a stand or let her feelings be known, including when she is upset with someone. But Wren has a habit of helping out those in need, even when she has to go out of her way to do it. She believes that, as a superhero-in-training, she needs to practice helping those in need long before she begins superhero work. She often makes an effort to include people in what is happened if she thinks they feel left out. Abilities Superpower Wren's super power allows her to shed her skin to take the form of roughly human-sized insect warriors. These forms, though not individually sentient, each have unique abilities related to the insect they are modeled from. Forms Wren's fighting style tends to vary wildly with the form she takes. Each form has different abilities that make it unique. Sergeant Ant Sergeant Ant is a human-sized two-legged, two-armed red army ant that stands upright. Based on the animal with the largest strength-to-weight ratio, Sergeant Ant is a powerful hand-to-hand melee fighter, comparable to Wren's fellow student Wha-Bam Lee. It is Wren's primary combat form. Sniper Bee A large bee about the size of a human, Sniper Bee is roughly identical to a regular bee save for size, but it can fire its stinger as a projectile. Unlike a bee, these stingers have no poison, and also unlike a bee, Sniper Bee can regrow a new stinger to fire again. It is Wren's primary long-range form. Runner Roach An oversized cockroach, Runner Roach is just big enough for a person to ride on its back, with the sings even serving as handles for the rider. Based upon tropical cockroaches, famed for being the fastest running insects in the world, Runner Roach possesses impeccable running speed. It is Wren's primary form for ground transportation. Sandman Moth Sandman Moth is a form Wren takes when harming the enemy is not an option. An oversized moth, the wings of this form produce a powder that makes those who breathe it in fall asleep. Aside from this ability, it is a fairly weak and delicate form, with virtually no ability to cause direct damage or defend itself. It is not even strong enough to carry something in flight. Items Weaknesses Superpower As Wren is still only a Sky High student, she does not have full mastery of her power. In order to change from one insect form into a different one, she must shed her skin to return to her human form, then shed her skin again to the other insect form. Worse, her clothes are unaffected by her transformations. Appearance Relationships Kiran Altan Wren is casual friends with Kiran, though she is more open with him than he is with her. Jake Ryan Wren has a small crush on Jake, though she wouldn't admit it because she's fairly certain Jake and Ashley like each other. Quotes Trivia * Wren smells like mounds of dirt, akin to anthills. * She is represented by the color light blue. * Her favorite food is chocolate ants. * Her favorite drink is berry juice. * Her favorite season is summer. * The animal she most resembles is a dove. Related Articles * Sky High External Links * Insect - Wikipedia article about insects * Myriapoda - Wikipedia article about the centipede family of arthropods. * Chelicerata - Wikipedia article about the family of arthropods the spider belongs to. * Crustacean - Wikipedia article about the family of arthropods lobsters belong to. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Chain of Hearts Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Sky High Students